Monica's toy
by wayland777
Summary: Rachel and Monica "play" with her toy i own nothing this is smut if it offends you don't leave a comment
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked in the door having finished her shift at Central Perk. The living room was empty. She noticed a sink full of soap suds, and decided to help Monica with the house work. Her friend had broken it off with Ethan that day, after finding out the night before that he was only seventeen. So Rachel thought she might do something to help cheer up Monica.

"Ya want me to finish the dishes, Mon?" she called out as she stuck her hands in the water. Monica came rushing out of her bedroom.

"No, no, that's alright. I'll do it."

Just as she said the words, Rachel felt a long tube and pulled it out of the suds. She held a soapy, silver vibrator.

She got a little smile on her face, and asked teasingly, "What's this, Mon?" Monica was a bit embarrassed.

"You know what it is. It's a vibrator."

Rachel washed off the soap and dried it with a towel. She made a circle with her thumb and finger and playfully slid the toy back and forth through her hand. "And you wash your vibrator in the kitchen sink?" She was certainly enjoying seeing her roommate squirm.

"Well, I just got it, and I wanted to wash it. Those stores aren't the cleanest places, you know."

"Oooh, I see," Rachel said as she pulled some batteries out of the drawer and put them in the vibrator, "you haven't used this before. So.. some might say you're a 'vibrator virgin'."

Monica stood there with her arms crossed, giving Rachel an unimpressed look.

"OK, you've had your fun. Now give it to me."

She reached for the toy. Rachel shifted it to her other hand to evade Monica's grasp. Monica grabbed again, and Rachel lifted it above her head. Monica stepped forward and stretched up to get her vibrator. Just as both girls had a grip on the prize, they became aware of their close proximity. Their attention slowly shifted from looking up at the metal rod to looking into each other's eyes. They realized that only a couple layers of clothing prevented the skin-on-skin feeling that they enjoyed before. They lowered their arms and both held the toy between them. The moment was tense, but not uncomfortable.

Rachel broke the tension by kissing her friend. Monica returned the kiss with passion, recalling their evening, a few weeks before. Her fingers were no longer grappling for the vibrator, but were gently caressing Rachel's hands.

"So you want to try this thing out?" Rachel asked. Monica nodded. "Turn around," Rachel suggested.

"What? Here? In the kitchen?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah," her roommate smiled, "Might be kind of exciting to play out here for a while."

Monica placed her hands on the counter. Rachel turned the vibrator on. The humming made Monica smile, wondering what she'd be feeling. Rachel lifted the hem of Monica's short grey dress.

"Bend over a bit, sweetie," she said.

Rachel placed the tip of the vibrator gently against Monica's crotch. The vibrations shot through the fabric and sent chills up Monica's back.

"Oooh," she said giggling.

Rachel moved the tip to Monica's sensitive clit.

"Oh wow! I like that," her roomie smiled.

After a few minutes of this Rachel asked, "Are you wet enough? Do you want me to put it in you?"

"Oh yeah," Monica replied.

Rachel pulled aside Monica's panties and slid the vibrator up into her beautiful roommate.

"Oh, that's incredible!" Monica gasped.

Rachel gently worked the vibrator deeper into Monica's cunt as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Just then the door opened. Rachel spun around and Monica stood straight up. They tried to act natural.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?" Chandler asked. Rachel answered for both girls.

"Oh nothing. Just cleaning the kitchen, doing dishes, that kind of boring stuff."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Sounds exciting."

Monica was trying to figure out what to do about the vibrator that was still inside her. Her short dress barely hid the end that stuck out of her pussy. Her panties held it in place.

"I can't take it out now," she thought, "but what if it falls out?"

So she discretely crossed her legs as she leaned back against the counter. That only served to intensify the sensations and a soft "OH!" burst out of her.

"You okay there, Mon?" Chandler asked.

"Um, yeah. Fine. I'm just trying to stretch my back." She stood more upright. "It's been a little sore lately. That's all..." She trailed off distractedly.

Rachel interrupted to change the subject. "So, did you need something, Chandler?"

"Oh, yeah. Have you seen Joey?" he asked.

"Um, no," Rachel replied, "He's not in your apartment?"

"No, I was just there."

"Oh, well, he might be down at the coffee shop. You should check at the coffee shop."

"Good idea." Chandler started to go, then stopped abruptly. "Do you guys hear that? What's that buzzing sound?"

"Oh, um, it's the refrigerator," Monica said, her voice cracking slightly. "It's been doing that all day."

"You should have the super look at it." Chandler said as he left. "And have an exciting time with your cleaning."

Both girls laughed after the door shut. "Do you think he suspected anything?" Monica asked.

"No," Rachel answered, "sometimes he can be as oblivious as Joey. But maybe we should go to the bedroom now."

Monica agreed as she retrieved the vibrator from between her legs and turned it off.

The girls went to Monica's bedroom and shut the door.

"So what to you want to do?" Rachel giggled as she asked.

"Well one thing's for sure. It's gonna involve this little guy," Monica said as she waved the toy. "How about you? After all, you started this."

Rachel ran her hands across Monica's chest and played with the lapels of her dress.

"Remember what you did a few weeks ago, when I was wearing those black tights?"

"No, Rach. I'm not really sure," Monica teased her, wanting her to say the words. Rachel smiled, knowing that this was because of her own teasing.

"Okay... " She leaned in so her lips were almost touching her partner's. "Monica, I want to hump your leg like a little bitch in heat." Monica laughed and Rachel continued. "I want to feel the fabric covering your legs as it rubs on my clit. I want to make your leg wet as my pussy lips slide up and down your thigh. I want to masturbate on you until I cum."

Monica was a bit surprised by her roommate's unfettered sexuality. But she loved it.

"I already took off my pantyhose, but how about if I put a pair of stockings on for you?"

"Mmmm, perfect," Rachel replied.

Rachel started undressing as Monica tossed the vibrator onto her bed and took a pair of thigh-highs from her lingerie drawer.

"No, don't undress yet," Monica stopped her, "Might be more erotic if we leave our clothes on. You know, like we might get caught doing something we shouldn't."

Rachel laughed, "You mean like what happened out there?"

Her roomie smiled. "Exactly."

Rachel removed her hose and panties as she watched jet black stockings glide over Monica's legs. "Monica has such beautiful legs," she thought.

Monica walked toward her and they embraced. Rachel lifted the back of her dress, caressing her butt through her panties.

"You probably won't be needing these either."

Monica smiled and went bottomless to please her friend.

Monica sat on the very edge of her bed. Her legs were slightly spread and Rachel could see her black snatch peeking out from her short dress. Monica held her arms out.

"C'mere, sweetie," she said, smiling.

Rachel went to her and was happily met by a hand sliding under her skirt. Monica didn't yet want to see what was under there; she wanted to feel whatever her hand could find. They looked into each other's eyes as Monica caressed Rachel's ass... hip... thigh... abdomen. Then, she brushed her fingertips through a trimmed bush. Palm up, her hand rubbed across Rachel's pussy. A little moist, but not quite wet yet. Moving it back and forth, Monica worked a digit into the folds of skin. Rachel's look pleaded for more, and Monica granted it. Her juices began to flow, and Monica made sure to draw them out to lubricate Rachel's outer lips.

Rachel moved to squat above Monica's thigh. As she sat, Monica arched her foot, bringing her leg barely into contact with her friend. She moved it slightly from side to side to gently brush Rachel's pussy. The silk of Monica's stockings tingled Rachel's sensitive skin. She lowered her leg and Rachel followed, wanting more. Rachel took Monica's face in her hands and kissed her. They knew Rachel was about to use her as a sex object, and that thought aroused both girls.

"Don't get shy now," Monica encouraged. "I want you to do this. Trust me, it feels so good."

Rachel began to rock her hips forward and back.

"Oh my god, that does feel good."

"So this is your fantasy?" Monica asked.

"Not anymore. It's only a fantasy if it doesn't come true," Rachel replied.

"What did you fantasize about?" Monica pursued. Without slowing her pace, Rachel answered.

"Mmmm... well, I didn't know what this would feel like. But every time I saw you wearing a short skirt... just looking at your legs... I would start to get wet... mmm... they are so beautiful... especially when you wear black hose... I could imagine myself walking over to you in the coffee shop and riding you like this."

Just talking about it was getting Rachel more aroused, which is exactly what Monica wanted. Monica was getting hot herself.

"Close your eyes and imagine we're at Central Perk right now. Tell me what's happening."

"You're sitting on the couch. There's no one around... I'm getting things ready to close and leave. I see your legs in black stockings, and you're wearing a short dress."

"Just like now.. this grey one," Monica whispered.

She had started masturbating her exposed pussy. Rachel continued.

" I walk... I walk over to you and... take my panties off... mmm... I straddle your leg and start rubbing my pussy against you... mmm... it feels so good..."

This went on, with Rachel describing the scene in her mind and masturbating herself closer to orgasm. Rachel was really working it now, and Monica's stocking had started inching it's way down her thigh with Rachel's movements. She grabbed the top and pulled it tight to give her partner better contact with the silk.

"I'm so close," Rachel whispered. She was leaning forward, resting her head on Monica's shoulder.

They heard the front door open. A voice called out, "Hey, Rach?" Rachel sat straight up and froze.

"It's Joey," she said.

"Don't stop," Monica whispered.

"But what if he walks in?"

"Then just stand up. This is why we left our clothes on. He'll never realize. Just keep going."

Rachel resumed. Joey called out again, "Monica, you here?"

"We're in here," she yelled to Joey.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, panicked. Monica gave Rachel a nasty grin.

"A little incentive. Maybe you should cum before he opens the door."

Rachel was too close to climax to argue. She was trying to be quiet, but was making soft whimpers as the sensations ran from her pussy through her body. Monica put her hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Shhh. You can't make any sound, Rach," she whispered.

Joey heard the muffled sounds through the door. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Rachel's just waxing my legs," she said, smiling at her friend, "Just one of those girl-things."

"Niiice," he said to himself, smiling. He had no idea that the picture in his mind was nothing compared to what the girls were really doing. "Anyway... have you seen Chandler?"

"Yeah, he's looking for you down at the coffee shop."

"Okay. Thanks."

As they heard him walking toward the front door, Rachel climaxed. She was breathing hard through an open mouth, trying not to make any noises. The door closed.

Rachel scolded Monica. "That was a dirty trick."

"Payback for what you did earlier," Monica laughed. "But it was pretty hot, huh?"

"OOoh, yeah," Rachel smiled. "But you're still a bitch."

"Well, how about I make it up to you and show you what I've been fantasizing about. Sit here."


	2. Chapter 2

Monica and Rachel switched places, and Monica knelt between her legs.

She leaned in and sucked on Rachel's earlobe before whispering, "Remember what Chandler did to you?"

She got a shaky "Yeah?" in return.

Without a word, Monica crouched down and began kissing the inside of Rachel's leg, just above her knee. As Rachel watched Monica move her way up with kisses and licks, she knew what would be happening. Monica pushed up Rachel's skirt and continued kissing. When she reached her goal, she hesitated.

Her eyes were closed as she summoned the nerve to go further with her fantasy. Rachel felt warm breath on her wet cunt.

"You don't have to, you know," she whispered.

Monica opened her eyes. Both girls saw each other's nervous look.

"No, I want to do this. I've just never done it before," Monica said.

"Me neither," Rachel replied, brushing her dark hair, "But we've done a lot of 'firsts' together. Maybe this can be one too."

That was all it took. Monica smiled and then planted a gentle kiss. She remembered the taste she'd had a bit of, weeks before. That spurred her on.

She didn't really know what to do, so she began french-kissing Rachel's lower lips. Rachel wished her pussy could kiss back. She put her hands behind her and slid her hips forward, offering more of herself to her best friend.

"Kiss me, Monica. Lick me. Oh, yes. Like that."

A few weeks before, Rachel had watched one of her guy friends service her cunt, and now she was watching her best girl friend do the same. She tried not to compare, but Monica was so much better, even with no experience.

Monica paused. "I want you to cum, and I want you to scream all you want."

Rachel smiled, "Any more of that and I know I will."

Monica resumed kissing and licking. She watched her friend's reactions to find out what she especially liked.

Seeing only Monica's eyes, Rachel was captivated by them.

"You have such stunning blue eyes, Mon. I've never noticed that before."

The complement made Monica want to pleasure her even more. She dove in and did everything to her friend that she could think of. Licking, kissing, sucking, fingering, rubbing. When she hit on something that Rachel really liked, she'd keep at it until she was moaning loudly.

"Oh, Monica... yes... right there... right there... omigod, omigod... mmmmmmmm, FUCK!"

Monica was smiling to herself, that she could create such sensations for her friend.

"Oh, Mon... Oh, Mon... don't stop... please don't stop..." Rachel panted.

There was no way she was going to stop before she brought Rachel to orgasm. Even if someone walked in, she told herself, she'd keep licking.

Rachel's body was tense as she tried to keep her orgasm just a few more seconds away. Monica was making her feel things she never had before and she didn't want it to end. But she couldn't hold it off any longer.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAHH! OOOOHHHH! mmmmmmmmmmMMMM! UUUHHHNNN!"

Then she collapsed, as all her strength had gone into her climax.

Monica crawled up onto the bed and laid down beside her friend.

"And that was MY fantasy," Monica said, smiling. Rachel panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well... I'm glad I could help," she laughed. She reached out and grabbed the vibrator laying on the bed.

"Hey, you didn't get a chance to try out your new 'pussy buddy'."

"Think we could do that now?" Monica asked with a mischievous look.

"After what you did for me, I will do anything you want."

"Ok," Monica said getting off the bed, "take off your clothes."

Rachel removed her sleeveless blue top as she watched Monica slowly unbuttoning her dress. Even in a simple dress, she looked so elegant, and more so in just a bra and thigh-highs.

Rachel finished undressing and knelt on the bed naked. Monica stepped forward and started to remove her bra, but Rachel stopped her. She cupped Monica's breasts and gently squeezed them through the fabric.

"Come here and lie down." Monica did so.

She pulled down Monica's bra and hooked it under her tits, making them even more pert. Rachel showered her face, neck, shoulders, and breasts with kisses. Each time she tasted Monica's mouth, she got a hint of herself. It raised in her the curiosity of what Monica tasted like.

Rachel worked her way down her friend, pausing to lick and kiss around her cute belly button. Monica watched, her excitement building.

Rachel knelt between her open legs. She reached under Monica's thighs and pulled her knees up, feet flat on the bed.

Rachel laid down in front of her roommate. Her legs hung off the end of the mattress. She swallowed and cleared her throat nervously.

"Trust me, Rach. You'll like it."

Monica tried to settle her friend's nerves, hoping that she wouldn't notice how her own body was trembling.

"I know how good it felt," she answered, "and I want you to feel the same way."

She knew that was more for her own resolve. She was about to do something she thought only lesbians did. But if Monica would do it for her, she certainly wanted to return the favor.

With no more hesitation, she licked Monica's pussy with raw sexual hunger. Rachel tried to remember all the things Monica did for her, and tried to come up with some new ones.

Monica seemed lost in her own little world, and Rachel took that as a good sign. She loved hearing her roommate moan. Monica's eyes were closed and she was caressing her breasts. She was mumbling softly.

"Yes... oh, yes... I love that... lick it there... lick my pussy... mmm... oh, Ethan..."

As soon as she said the name, she panicked. Monica closed her legs and Rachel sat up.

"Oh god, Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Rachel interrupted her. "Monica, it's alright. I'm not going to get pissed off because you said a man's name. I'm not a guy, you know."

"I can't even remember who I'm having sex with. Omigod, I'm a slut!" Monica was upset with realization.

Rachel giggled. "Let's see, sex with a 17 year old boy last night, and now with your roommate tonight. Yeah, you just might be a slut," she teased. "But, I like you a little slutty," she said kissing her to put her at ease. "Say... I know one way you won't think you're with Ethan. Ever do a 69?"

"Yeah, a couple times."

"Well, I just bet that if you're licking me, you won't be thinking about him."

Monica laughed, "I guess so."

Rachel swung a leg over, straddling her roommate's chest. She hooked her feet underneath Monica's arms and scooted back. Monica propped her head up with some pillows, so she'd be at just the right angle.

As Rachel leaned forward, Monica's stockinged legs opened like a butterfly's wings. Both girls licked each other in earnest.

Monica's new vibrator slid it into it's owner's wet pussy. Rachel fucked her with it for a couple minutes. The light danced on the glistening wet silver.

Then she turned it on high. Monica groaned into Rachel's cunt and then licked ever more passionately.

Rachel pleasured her best friend with the toy, while trying to lick and suck on her clit. Rachel could tell from her moans that Monica was close to cumming. She worked the vibrator around in her, listening for the changes in her roommate's moaning to tell her what she liked. It was so arousing to hear Monica's muffled moans, and know that it was her cunt that was hushing them.

Monica came, digging her fingers into Rachel's ass and pulling her pussy even more firmly against her face. She tried to continue licking as she climaxed and groaned.

"mmmmmmMMUMPH! MMMMMM! OOOOHHHH!"

Her stomach was heaving against Rachel's breasts. The harder she came, the more she wanted to lick Rachel.

As Monica's climax passed, Rachel pulled the vibrator out, turned it off, and lovingly kissed and licked the pussy below her.

Monica's head fell back. "Oh, Rach!"

Rachel crawled off her roomie, and laid down beside her, stroking her body. Both women had that just-fucked-look, with the addition of smeared lipstick and pussy juice on their mouths and chins.

"Thank you," Monica said.

"No, thank YOU," Rachel countered.

Monica explained, "I mean about Ethan. This really helped me get over him. Thank you for understanding... and for doing this with me."

Rachel laughed, "Well, sweetie, what are friends for?"


End file.
